Christmas Flight
by fangirl03
Summary: Stuck-in-an-airport-because-the-flights-were-SO-VERY-delayed-and-it's-like-two-am AU Annabeth Chase meets a handsome man at the airport also heading to LA. Fluff
1. Airport

**A/N First story. Critiques welcome. **

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns these characters**

* * *

"Flight 4-oh-7 has been delayed 6 hours," announced the mechanical intercom voice.

"This sucks I was really hoping to get to California by Christmas morning" I think to myself.

A handsome man in a pair of jeans and a blazer walks up to me with a suitcase in tow. "I was too," he says in my direction. I turn around to see if anyone else is there. No one.

"Did I say that aloud?" I queried.

"You sure did. What's in California?" The stranger inquires "A boyfriend perhaps?"

"No, Just family." I replied, "Annabeth Chase, and you are?"

"Percy Jackson." He said this in a way that would make most girls swoon, as if his name was his pick up line.

"What's in California for you?" I asked.

"New job at an aquarium. I was hoping to get there sooner rather than later to get settled" He confessed, "I hate not having enough time to set things up in a new place."

"I understand. So, why aren't you spending Christmas with family or a girlfriend or something?" I questioned

"Parents, dead. Girlfriend, don't have one." He stated bluntly while ticking things off on his fingers.

"I'm sorry, I understand. My mom died when I was very young." I sympathized.

"Eh, It's okay. I'm over it." He said with a shrug.

"Do you want to get a coffee? Considering we are going to be here awhile?" I asked. The hope of having company in this situation made me feel a bit better about it.

"How about a drink instead?" He proposed.

"That sounds even better." I grabbed my luggage and walked with him to the bar. I set my stuff down next to his and climb onto a barstool. He sits next to me and orders a scotch. I order a micro brew.

"Beer? I had you pegged as a fruity drink type." He joked.

"Don't be fooled by the dress and heels. I'm pretty tough." I answered. I observe his face as he laughs. His sea green eyes sparkle and dimples form in his cheeks.

"I'll keep that in mind." he says carelessly. I take a swig of my beer and inspect the rest of this man I just met. His hair is jet black and really shaggy on the top making him look about 22. But even through his blazer you can tell he is pretty fit. "So, Annabeth, What do you do for a living?"

"I'm an architect in New York." I replied.

"Really? Interesting, so what do you do?"

"I currently do little things being new to the company. Things the bosses don't want to do like make 500 trees for a scale model or run items to the print shop." I teased. "So, What do you do at the aquarium?"

"Basically, I help the Zoologists keep records of research of the animals. Paperwork mostly." He said.

"Interesting." I took another swig of my beer and looked at him. "So, No girlfriend, huh? A guy like you? I would have thought you would've had to pry them off with a crowbar." I joked

"Nah, girls don't usually like me. I'm dyslexic and ADHD. Big turn off apparently." He confessed.

"No way." I say shocked. "I'm dyslexic too. What are the odds"

We talked for the next few hours until the plane started to board. Lots of people didn't show up for the flight because they switched flights. There were approximately 6 people total on the plane. He turned to me and said "Do you want to sit next to each other?"

"Sure. Why not?" I shrugged.

For the next five hours we talked. Everything from dreams and hopes to favorite foods. The plane landed and I went to leave and he looked at me with those sea green eyes all serious. he leans forward and gently pushes a strand of hair from my face. His hand sits on my cheek, slowly pulling me forward and then, he kissed me.

"So long Annabeth, and good luck." He said with a wave and sauntered off without another word.


	2. Apple Cider

**A/N Thanks everyone for your favorites and follows. Here is the new chapter you requested. I hope it fits well because I wasn't planning on doing another chapter. If you have anything you want to have happen in this story leave me a review. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters Rick Riordan does**

* * *

The taxi pulls up to my Dad's house around 7 am. I step out of the car, hoist my bag out of the trunk, and pay the cabbie. I turn and face my dad's front porch. I can't believe that at one point I dreaded coming to him for anything but over the years we have become closer through our love of old movies. I start up the walk and reach the door. Outside are bunches of pairs of identical shoes all in varying degrees of wear. I knock lightly on the door. I wait a moment until I hear footsteps coming. The door opens to a middle-aged man in old pajamas and slippers. He looks at me half asleep trying to figure out who knocked on his door at 7 am on Christmas. His face lights up upon recognition.

"Merry Christmas!" I smiled. He moved in for a hug and I set my bag down and embraced my father. I dropped the hug and reached for my bag as my dad lead me inside. I set my stuff by the door, kick off my shoes, and follow the smell of coffee to the kitchen.

"Want a cup?" He asks cheerfully raising his '#1 Dad' mug. I promptly accept due to the amount of alcohol I consumed during the plane ride. He hands me a mug that matches the dinnerware.

"Thanks, it's been a long night." I said weakly. I take a seat at the breakfast bar. I shrug off my coat and hang it on the chair. I look at my dad he looks delighted to have me home. "So, how have you been?"

"I've been good. They brought some new warplanes in from a museum in Germany that I can examine. A Heinkel He 51, a 112, and a 219! All of them were used by the Nazi's in World War II. Plus, I get to fly one! So things are going really well for Dr. Chase!" His face lit up as he spoke. If there was one thing that could always cheer my dad up, it was old military planes. I laughed about his excitement and understood what it was like to obsess over something no one cared as much about.

"That's awesome." I said with as much enthusiasm I could muster. I took another drink of my coffee. "So what's the plan for today?"

"Mainly opening gifts and dinner. Helen was going to start the ham around 2 and have dinner ready around 4." He replied, "Anything you wanted to do, Annie?"

"Maybe watch _Roman Holiday_ again?" I replied. Suddenly, there was a stampede coming down the stairs. Two teenaged twin boys rushed into the kitchen in Christmas themed pajamas. "Good morning boys."

"Morning, Annabeth. When did you get here?" Matthew asked reaching for a coffee mug with his name on it.

"About fifteen minutes ago. Flight was delayed." I replied after swallowing a mouthful of coffee. Bobby copied his twin and grabbed his mug but made tea instead.

"Dad, Can we open presents now?" The boys asked in almost complete unison.

"Is your mother awake?"

"No."

"Then, no." Dad replied curtly. The boys set down everything and rushed upstairs. "Damn it. Oh well, might as well get on with it"

A chorus of Merry Christmases' came drifting down the stairs along with a groaning. The boys ran back down laughing followed by a not so happy mother. Fredrick quickly poured a cup of coffee and handed it to his wife. He smiled apologetically. The boys shuffled everyone into the living room so they could open gifts. The opening lasted about a half hour. Then, Helen went to the kitchen to make breakfast as Fredrick pick up wrapping paper and the boys started arguing about who got better gifts.

* * *

After breakfast, Helen, my dad, and I sat down and turned on _White Christmas_ until it was time to start dinner. Afterwards my dad and I turned on _Roman Holiday_. Halfway through Helen shouted from the kitchen "Fredrick! You forgot to pick up the cider for dinner!"

"Oh no!" He said under his breath. "I'll run to the store real fast, Hon!" He replied apologetically. He started to get up but I stopped him.

"That's okay dad, I can do it." I offered. I really needed to get stronger coffee and some quiet.

"You sure?" He asked, "You just got here."

"Yeah it's okay I need to stretch my legs a bit" I explained. I got up and grabbed my coat and shoes.

"Okay then," He said wearily, "Just this once." He handed me the keys to his VW Beetle. I took them appreciatively and grabbed my purse and headed out the door.

* * *

Even though it was Christmas day there were a considerable amount of people at the store. I grab a basket and make my way to the alcohol section. I look through the bottles and grab three bottles of Martinelli's Sparkling Apple Cider. I look around a bit more for a nice white wine.

"Fancy seeing you here." Comes a voice from the scotch section. I turn and see Percy from the airplane.

"What are you doing here?" I ask shocked. I had thought I wouldn't have seen him again. But, as fate would have it here he was buying alcohol on Christmas all alone.

"Just buying stuff for the new apartment." He gestured to his basket that contained nothing but a six-pack and frozen pizzas. I chuckled at the sight of his basket. _Guys, I swear._ He grinned. His eyes looked exhausted, ringed in dark bags. I doubt I looked any better.

"Getting all the necessities I see?" He was in the same clothes from the plane and his hair as mussed passed the point of sexy and more to actual messy. "I must get going I'm going to be late for dinner." I said to break the silence. I picked up the bottle of wine I had been looking at and added it to my basket. I started to head toward the check out when a shout came from behind me.

"Hey! Could I see you again?" I turned back and looked at this man I had talked to all night.

"Why not?" I said surprising even myself.

"How will I reach you?" He asked excitedly. His eyes sparkled like the ocean. His face was lit up like a child with a new friend.

"With this," I pulled out a business card and stuck it in his blazer pocket then walked away to make my purchases.


End file.
